Close Your Eyes & You'll See Me
by rushxoxoo
Summary: I and Kim Jongin got married. The phrase of 'I do' doesn't make Jongin change his mind about his life. I put my hope on him bc I only have him in this cruel world after losing my dad. But, the fate says in differents line; I can't have it back from him. Why I have to breath when there is not enough exygen for my lungs? Why I have to live when there is no soul?


Kyungsoo's POV

I bow my head looking at the floor without intent. My life had already changed that day when – Kim Jongin – my husband and I got married. Not all marriages are meant to love each other, just like in this case.

In fact, Jongin and I had never known each other before. Jongin's dad was the only one who asked me to marry him; the only one son, Kim Jongin.

My mind is flying back to the old memories; where my heart begins getting this scar.

Short story, Doongsu, a father of Jongin, almost had hit by a car when he walked from his official into the street for buying a coffee at that night.

But, the fate said another thing when a young boy just appeared from nowhere and saved his life. They both felt into the ground but no one got severe injuries. It was only a tiny boy that got a scar and brush on his face and right hand, nothing was serious but it shocked the boy a bit, yeah it shocked me.

Doongsu blinked at that time. Why he didn't even see the traffic and just went ahead to risk his life, well, and that young boy's life. He helped me and tried to stand me by my feet, but he could see if I got paralyzed and was about to faint. Immediately, Doongsu called his driver then brought me to his house.

Because of that, Doongsu and I became closer to each other. Doongsu almost in every week came to my house just for drinking tea or just getting an interesting chat. Actually, I feel little bit shame and uncomfortable when he comes to my house because the truth is I have a not-called-house but a small cabin. A small cabin with the holes that could be seen in everywhere.

I had nobody to live with. It was just me alone in that house. My mom had left me when I was a baby because she couldn't stand with a poor thing. Day after day, I wish that I could be given a chance to see her face, only seeing her face is enough because I know hoping for a hug from her is like 'never in my wildest dream'.

My dad, different from my mom, he was a brave man like ever. He always stands next to me. He kept me alive even though it would make him starving and exhausted until death. A gripe never comes from his mouth until in his last breathe. He died when I was 15 years old. I was scared at that day because I have no one anymore. I felt alone and useless. I had no family.

I miss my dad a lot.

His scent still stays with me, his shadow still copes on my mind, his laugh still adorns through my ear, and his figure still feels be here beside me.

But I knew, I couldn't be given up at my life yet, so I opened the door – to face the cruel world. I had been searching a job and finally I made one in supermarket. I worked as a shopkeeper and I was so glad with it.

Until one day, the destiny tried to change my world; both to the bright and the dark side.

That day was when I got home from the shop. I was so damn tired because I've been working hard to earn more money to pay the rental cabin, so I walked slowly through the path when I saw an old man was so close to the accident. A car was coming from another way and it seemed if that man didn't notice it. Not wasting another time, I ran towards him then pushed him a side. We both felt on the ground.

He didn't get injure, I thought. Somehow, it made me relieved to know it, but suddenly I got a bit dizzy both from shock and out of energy.

From that, I thought God had answered my pray, but the passage of time, everything felt different from the original line of my wishes.

Doongsu just thought about something and it was about his son. He thought that Jongin still doesn't understand what life is.

It wasn't new thing anymore when Jongin brought bunch of different girls like everyday. So, he thought it would be good if Jongin meets with the right person to his life, only one person.

Yeah, that person was me, Do Kyungsoo.

I still remember the time when I and Jongin met at the first time. It didn't take long period for us to get married, because after few times we met, a wedding party began to be announced. First, I thought that I would be happy with Jongin because I love Joegin at the first sight, where I assumed that Joegin would feel that way too.

Big Wrong.

Even since the first day we became husband- wife, Jongin had brought some girls the days after. Of course, it makes me torn.

My mind was flying away when Jongin went home with a girl on his arm.

"J-jongin…" I say with small smile appears on my face.

I will do anything to Jongin even though he doesn't love me back, because no matter what happens, Jongin is still my husband.

Jongin walks in with that girl – regardless me.

My smile started fading away with it.

I'm trying to be strong in front of him. I don't want to show how weak I am when he is with the girls.

"Who's he?"

That girl finally recognized me then asked

"Nothing, just a slave" he smirks then kisses that girl.

I just stand still on my spot without moving for inch. I don't even know what I have to say; I have lost my words.

"Bring us food then" that girl asks me with contempt.

I'm about to say something when Jongin gives a dead glare, "don't you hear that, SLAVE?! Do what she says!"

From that, they both walk to the upstairs – into Jongin's room.

When the dish is finished, I followed them to the upstairs. Before I got there, a moaning just appears through my ear and I know what that is. I had been used to hear it after right we got married and it seemed like he didn't even care if I knew it or not. All he could think of is his pleasure.

It can't be denied that my heart's breaking into pieces when I find out about them – making love.

"I have to be strong" I say to myself, trying to pull myself up.

I switch the knob of the door slowly and that is when the view from inside is clear to be caught by my eyes; I feel that my soul forces me to let out from the body – two naked-body without a thing to be covered up.

They are busying themselves doing sex. Jongin is in his top of pleasure fucking that girl so hard as sound of how their skin hits each other in perfectly rhythm.

My hands get shaking as a burning sensation comes through my chest. I'm about to break down the dishes but thanks to God that he doesn't let me to do that stupid thing. I turn around and come back downstairs to put the dishes on the table.

I couldn't be there for ages, I couldn't take it any longer, my heart aches a lot, and I need someone to heal me from this pain.

"Jongin, heal me…" I close my eyes tightly when I feel my eyes started watery from the corner.

Why? Why Jongin ? I love you deep inside of my heart but why did you do that?

* * *

 **Hello guys...**

 **So, I'm a newer here so please beer with me *smiles*.**

 **Okay so I just made this story and hope you guys enjoying it. Well, it isn't still enought for how's this story will be heading for but I promise you guys that I will make it better in my next chapters.**

 **And if you have anything to say or comment just feel free to say it because i would love to read it and do what you guys wanted as long as I can do it.**

 **I do love Kaisoo so much that's why I started to make this story hehehehehhhhh and this is my first EXO's fanfic anyway ...**

 **Okay, not gonna babbling again and again, hope you guys enjoying it so far.**

 ***Sorry for short Chapter.***


End file.
